


Sweater Weather

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus wears Alec's clothes, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot
Summary: When Alec isn't going to be home for a long time, Magnus will need something of comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic similar to what I'm doing but I think it was a oneshot and I have no idea where it is now :|
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Magnus woke up to Alec frantically looking around the bedroom. Giving a small yawn, Magnus slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Darling, what are you doing?” the warlock asked tiredly.

 

“My sweater,” Alec answered immediately. “You magicked it away while we were having sex. Now I can't find it. I have a mission briefing in ten minutes.” He started going through one of Magnus' drawers. “Do you know where you sent it?”

 

Magnus shrugged. “You know I don't think clearly enough when we get hot and heavy, Alexander.” Magnus reached over and snatched a silk robe from the drawer before Alec closed it. Wrapping it around himself, Magnus stood from the bed and walked over to the taller man. He ran a hand down Alec's chest, feeling the chest hairs against his palm and the slight shiver Alec gave. “How about I portal you to your room in the Institute and you can get a shirt there? If I find your sweater, I'll call and tell you,” Magnus offered. “Though, I would love it if you could stay...”

 

“Magnus,” Alec scolded, though a smirk played on his lips.

 

“I know, I know,” Magnus sighed dramatically, snapping his fingers to open a portal. “We are both busy, important people anyway. I have a client coming in the next hour. I should have free time during lunch though.”

 

“I'll call around that time.”

 

“I know you will. Now, go on, my dearest,” Magnus purred, giving Alec a chaste kiss.

 

“Remember to call me if you end up finding my sweater,” Alec replied before going through the portal. Magnus smiled before closing the portal.

 

“Well, time to start the day.”

 

~

 

Magnus smiled as he handed the potion to the young woman. “This should help your brother with his first moon cycle. It should last about a month, so I suggest coming back for another vial next month,” Magnus explained. “He should be able to get used to it around five months, but it differs with every were.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Bane,” she sniffled. “My family was so worried when Fabio was bitten...”

 

Magnus placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, “It is no trouble.” He snapped his fingers and a slip of paper appeared in his hand. “This is the number of a good friend of mine,” Magnus explained, handing her the paper. “Just mention your situation and me, and Luke will explain a couple of things to help your brother along.” Magnus grunted as the young lady leaped in to hug him.

 

“Thank you so much,” she sobbed. Magnus smiled and patted her back before pushing her back.

 

“Now then, you should get going.”

 

“But what of payment-?”

 

“Oh, I'll send the bill for it,” Magnus said, thinking about reducing the bill for the young girl and her family. “But I believe it be best you have your brother ingest the potion as soon as possible. It has a very foul taste and he should get over it with as soon as possible. Run along now.”

 

As soon as the young woman left, Magnus began to clean up his potions table, cleaning the surface of liquids and questionable materials. He gathered the jars of ingredients and went to organize them at his shelves.

 

That was when he saw it. After placing his jars back where they should, he spotted a peek of cotton fabric underneath the shelf he was restocking. Reaching over, the fabric extended to reveal his dear boyfriend's missing sweater. _'So this was where I put it,'_ Magnus thought with a hum. Looking at the clock, he noticed he had an hour before noon. _'I can wait until he calls,'_ Magnus considered, walking passed his armchair and draped the sweater over the arm of the chair. Magnus walked over to the doorway of the bedroom before stopping. He looked back at the sweater he placed on the chair. He bit his lip and turned around.

 

He picked the sweater and began to feel and examine it. The color was faded, leaving the once black sweater as a dark gray. The material was soft and comfortable. Magnus could see why Alec came by last night in this sweater. It would be nice to sleep in if the night didn't lead to a nice, long night of passionate love making. Suddenly, his phone started to go off. Picking it up, Magnus placed the phone to his ear while he was still looking at the sweater. “Hello, Bane residence,” Magnus greeted.

 

“Hey Magnus,” Alec's voice rang into his ears. “I just finished my meeting. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.”

 

“Oh, Alexander! No, no, my next client won't be here for a few minutes,” Magnus explained. “Luckily, it will be a short on since he only needs a potion and an explanation.”

 

“Yeah, that's great, but listen, Mags, I won't be coming back for a couple of days,” Alec sighed.

 

Magnus blinked. “How come, darling?”

 

“Well, the head of the Institute in Virginia needs help, and the New York Institute is currently the only one close by and available,” Alec explained. “I would have sent others, but they're swamped as it is so I'm going with some others while Jace watches over the Institute. I'm sorry, Magnus.”

 

“No, no, darling,” Magnus soothed. “I understand. I just wish demons didn't take up so much of your time.”

 

“I wish for that, too. Hey, have you found my sweater, yet?”

 

Magnus paused. Why was he hesitating? He did find the sweater. He just needs to tell Alec.

 

But Alec would be gone for quite some time...

 

“Mags?”

 

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Alec's voice. “Sorry, darling, I was thinking back to see if I remember seeing it, but unfortunately, I haven't found it,” Magnus lied, his hand holding the sweater, gripping at the soft material. “I'll keep an eye out though.”

 

“Alright,” Alec sighed. “I gotta get packing. I'll call you tonight.”

 

“Stay safe, my darling,” Magnus purred.

 

“I can't guarantee much safety on my part,” Alec chuckled. “Bye, Magnus.”

 

“Goodbye, Alexander.”

 

With a click, Magnus ended the called on his side. _'Why did I lie to him?'_ Magnus thought, looking at Alec's sweater. _'I should call him back.'_ His thoughts then wandered to Alec being away. Magnus looked at the sweater. “What are you doing, Magnus?” the warlock sighed, throwing the sweater back onto the armchair. “I'll call him later.”

 

But as soon as his client came, his thought to call Alec went away.

 

~

 

After the long day, Magnus found himself laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Alec hadn't called yet, but Magnus was no where close to sleeping. The warlock flailed about the bed, trying to find a comfortable position before giving up. Magnus sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and walked out of the bedroom.

 

Before Alec, Magnus never had trouble sleeping. Well, then again, during most of those nights, he brought home someone, Catarina or Raphael were sleeping over, or Chairman was curled up next to him. But now, not even Chairman could help him doze off. The warlock sighed as he paced about his living room. He felt pathetic. He and Alec have only been dating for close to six months, he shouldn't feel the need to call Alec just so he can finally sleep. No, he wouldn't make the mistake of being clingy and desperate.

 

But he really needed the sleep. He had a demanding client coming in the morning.

 

“What am I going to do?” Magnus muttered to himself, rubbing his face down his face.

 

That was when he saw Alec sweater on the armchair he left it on earlier. Magnus bit his lip as a thought came to mind.

 

Should he?

 

Tentatively, Magnus picked up the sweater and pressed it against his face.

 

The sweater smelled so much like Alec.

 

Magnus' eyes drooped a little as he felt his body relax. Maybe it was a good idea not to tell Alec about find his sweater. Pursing his lips, he made his decision. Magnus snapped his fingers, changing his purple silk pajamas to his silk boxers and Alec's sweater. Hoping that this solved his sleeping problem, he retreated back to the bedroom.

 

He was instantly knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

~

 

Magnus was startled awake by the sound of his phone ringing. Groaning, he looked at the time as he grabbed his phone. It was morning. He looked at the caller ID and saw that Alec was calling. Sitting up, he put his phone to his ear. “Hello?” he said, trying not to sound to groggy.

 

“Hey Magnus,” Alec voice rang in the warlock's ear. Magnus had to suppress a shiver. It's always nice to hear Alec's voice. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

 

“No, no. Not at all,” Magnus assured. “I was getting ready to meet with a client. What about you?”

 

“I just finished helping Virginia Institute with some work,” Alec answered. “Listen, I'm sorry about not calling last night. The Institute here is really understaffed that the work was a lot that I forgot to call.”

 

“No worries, my darling,” Magnus purred, playing with the sleeve of Alec's sweater that he was wearing. “I had difficulty sleeping, but I was able to doze off after thinking of you.” Magnus could practically hear the blush appearing on Alec's face. “What about you? I'm sure you had trouble sleeping.”

 

Alec sighed, “I did. But like you, I thought about you.”

 

“Oh, how sweet of you.”

 

“Well, I better get back to work. I need to send a request to Idris for more Shadowhunters for the Virginia Institute.”

 

Magnus hummed. “You go on and do that, Alexander.”

 

“Bye Magnus,” Alec said.

 

“Oh, darling?”

 

“Yeah, Magnus?”

 

“...I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too, Magnus,” Alec replied, his voice soft and loving. “I love you. I'll be home before you know it.”

 

“I love you, too,” Magnus said before hanging up. He looked down at the sweater he was wearing and smiled.

 

It still smelled like Alec.

 


	2. The Real Thing

“Alec, you're back!” Izzy exclaimed as she attacked her brother with a hug. “I thought you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.”

 

Alec chuckled as he hugged his sister back. “Hi to you, too, Iz,” he laughed. “Yeah, I was able to integrate the new Shadowhunters into their new home quick. Not a lot of fuss. And opened-minded since a few asked me about how they can connect and befriend Downworlders.”

 

“Well, if anyone can do it, you can,” Izzy declared, punching her brother's arm. “Jace did well with running the Institute with my help. He still flails about like a scared chicken but he's getting better.”

 

Alec chuckled. “Well, you know he's better on the field than the office. You guys take care of the Institute for one more day. I have a boyfriend I wanna get back to.”

 

Izzy giggled and started pushing Alec towards the entrance. “Well, go then. I'll tell Jace to hang on a little longer and Underhill to have a bro hangout with you another time.”

 

Alec let his sister push him out of the building. “Thank you,” Alec said before rushing towards the loft.

 

~

 

“Magnus, I'm back!” Alec called out as he entered the loft.

 

He was greeted with silence, which was odd since he recalled Magnus telling him he didn't have any clients and that he would be home working on some personal projects. Scowling, Alec stalked towards the master bedroom, assuming that Magnus was probably still asleep. Seeing that the door was only slightly opened, Alec carefully and slowly pushed it open.

 

He froze, his expression that of surprise.

 

Magnus was asleep, of course, curled up in himself. That didn't surprise him since he often found Magnus sleeping like that.

 

What surprised him was that Magnus was wearing _his sweater_ , the one he couldn't find a few days ago. And Magnus was wearing it, snuggling his face against the fabric of the sleeves. Now he knew Magnus wasn't small. He and Magnus were practically the same size, but there were a few clear differences. Such as the sleeves being longer, covering the palm and thumbs of Magnus's hands and the torso of the shirt being slightly longer, going past Magnus's hips. And if one were as observant as Alec, they would notice that the sweater was a tiny bit looser due to Alec being a tiny bit broader than Magnus.

 

Alec thought he should be a little mad that Magnus was lying to him about not being able to find his sweater, but...it was overwhelmed by the possessiveness he felt.

 

He remembered months ago when he wore Magnus's shirt in attempt at asking Magnus about moving in. He wondered if Magnus felt this possessiveness that Alec was feeling right now.

 

Deciding not to wake his boyfriend up, Alec quietly and slowly crept onto the bed and spooned Magnus. He kissed the top of the warlock's head and drifted off to sleep.

 

~

 

Magnus moaned as sunlight hit his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of the room. He remembers going to bed last night, once again wearing Alec's sweater to help him fall asleep. He was comfy, warm, and felt safe wearing Alec's sweater. It wasn't the same as actually having Alec with him.

 

Well, he should sleep a little more before Alec comes home, And let the person holding him sleep, too.

 

…

 

Wait...

 

He didn't go to bed with anyone last night...

 

Magnus's eyes snapped open. Who was holding him? Magnus squirmed a little, about to turn over to take a look of who was with him when-

 

“Magnus, go back to sleep,” a very familiar voice muttered in his neck.

 

Alec...Alec was home. Alec was home and here spooning Magnus. Alec was home and here spooning Magnus and probably saw Magnus wearing his sweater.

 

“Alex-,” Magnus started.

 

“Shhh,” Alec shushed, hugging Magnus a little tighter. “It's okay. It's fine. Back to bed, kitten.” He kissed Magnus's neck and buried his face in it.

 

Magnus sighed, feeling relaxed and safe. He relaxed in Alec's arms, his back to Alec's chest. “You're home early,” Magnus commented.

 

Alec just gave a grunt of confirmation.

 

“And you now know I lied about your sweater...”

 

“Mmmm, yeah, but it's okay. You look adorable in it,” Alec replied. “Makes me feel like you're mine.”

 

Magnus smiled. “Darling, I _am_ yours. Just as you are mine.”

 

“Damn right. Now sleep, kitten.”

 

Magnus sighed happily, sinking further into his lover's arms.

 

The sweater did the trick in helping him sleep.

 

But nothing was better than the real thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short qwq;;

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be Alec coming home. :}


End file.
